Network-enabled devices allow people to utilize online services to shop, stream music, watch movies, etc., without leaving the comfort of their homes or wherever they are. However, such services are typically provided for use by a single user. As such, the services provided are typically customized based on the preferences of the single user, regardless of whether the audience comprises more than one user. Thus, such individual-based services may not be desirable in a group context where multiple individuals are present. For instance, the content provided by the individual-based services may not accommodate the preferences of the whole group. A user may explicitly poll the group to determine what content/service to request, but such manual polling by the user can be time consuming and inaccurate.